


Showing My Affection

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, M/M, Masturbation, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji can sleep through anything. Yosuke takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing My Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _I just want to see someone doing something dirty with a sleeping character~_.

Souji sleeps like a rock.

Yosuke knows this because sometimes during lunch he falls asleep with his head on Yosuke's lap and after two minutes he's dead to the world. Yosuke can pinch him and prod him and he won't budge, won't even shift half the time.

He doesn't wake up when Yosuke starts to do other things either.

Not that he starts off doing anything out of the ordinary. It's fun to mess with Souji when he's sleeping, to muss up his perfectly combed hair until it looks more like Yosuke's or to fix his popped collar so he can wake up and complain about it. It's not until Yosuke notices his open mouth one day that he sticks a finger in and tries to get him to suck it. That's a little weird, maybe, but mostly it's a joke and it doesn't work anyway. Yosuke pokes at his tongue in disappointment and sticks the finger in his own mouth to lick Souji's spit off of it.

That's the extent of messing with Souji until one day he rubs his legs together while he's sleeping. There's nothing particularly sexual about it – it's not like Souji's squirming from a wet dream – but Yosuke's fascinated with the movement and he gets an idea. He reaches out and rubs Souji through his pants.

The first time doesn't really do anything. He has to figure out where exactly to touch, how to work with the angle, and anyway lunch is almost over when he starts. The second time is better and he can feel Souji's dick respond, just a bit. The third time is better still because Souji's face goes a little red and he sighs in his sleep. It isn't long before Yosuke's able to get him hard with little trouble.

The whole time, Souji never wakes up.

Once, in the middle of lunch, Yosuke wakes him up afterwards on purpose just to see his reaction. He touches Souji until he's harder than usual, until Yosuke can feel dampness through the fabric of his pants, and says, "Man, were you having a good dream or what?"

Souji's embarrassed, of course, and apologizes profusely, but Yosuke just laughs and suggests they go to the bathroom.

"I've got to piss anyway," he says. He doesn't, not really, but his closed jacket hides his erection better than Souji's open one, and when they both enter their stalls, he gets off to the thought of Souji jerking off next to him, of Souji stroking an erection that Yosuke caused.

Yosuke's never been one to be quiet when he comes and he has to bite his knuckles to keep from being heard. He thinks he hears Souji make a noise and that makes him come harder.

One time, fingers dipped back to massage Souji's balls, eyes locked on the red flush creeping up his neck, Yosuke almost doesn't notice the door to the roof open. Only Chie's loud greeting lets him snatch his hand away in time to avoid being caught and when he wakes Souji up he slides their bento box over Souji's lap to hide his erection.

Somehow, he doesn't think Chie and Yukiko would approve of his way of teasing Souji, and even if they did he doesn't want them to know. It's his thing, his and Souji's, and he doesn't want to share it.

Souji thanks him for his quick thinking later, and Yosuke shrugs it off. "Girls can just hide it, but guys, we have it bad, and you know they'd have called you out for something you can't control. I wasn't just going to sit there and let you suffer, partner."

"Thanks," Souji says. "This has to be really awkward for you. Maybe I should stop napping."

"Dude, if I cared I'd have said something, right? Relax, it happens to everyone." He elbows Souji with a grin. "Means you're healthy."

So Souji continues to lay his head on his lap and sleep. Yosuke makes himself back off for a while and although he continues to touch Souji – his face, his neck, to rub a hand down his side – it's several days later when, sure Souji won't give up his habit, his fingers start drifting lower again.

And then one day Souji invites him over for the night.

"You're already here," he says while they clean up the mess they've made playing video games. "You should just call home and stay over."

So Yosuke tells his parents he'll be staying at Souji's house – you know, the kid who lives with Dojima-san, the one who helps out at Junes sometimes, and seriously, he's been here for months, how can you not remember him? Anyway, Yosuke gets their permission and then he and Souji try to figure out where he's going to sleep.

"I think there's an extra futon in storage," Souji says, "but I don't know when it's last been aired out."

Yosuke suggests taking the couch, but Souji shakes his head.

"It'll kill your back." He glances at Yosuke. "Look, it's going to be really cold tonight. Don’t freak out about this, but what if we just share my futon?"

Yosuke's fingers twitch as he thinks about it. "Yeah, okay."

"Really?"

"Hey, if you don't want to do it, don't offer it."

"No, I don't mind." Souji grins and wraps his arms around Yosuke from behind, puts his chin on his shoulder. "Monday at school, I'm going to tell everyone I had Yosuke in my futon."

"Don't you dare."

"I have to; it's too good to keep to myself."

Yosuke knocks their head together. "You ass."

Souji's still teasing him when he changes into his sleeping clothes and they climb into the futon. He slings an arm around Yosuke's waist and says, "Just imagine all the jealous girls at school when I say I cuddled up to you." Then he adds, serious for a moment, "Unless you don't want me to," because Souji is always considerate of other people's feelings.

"It's fine," Yosuke says and closes his eyes. He hopes Souji won't say anything about how fast his heart is beating. "Make yourself comfortable."

Souji does just that, holding Yosuke tighter, and a few minutes later he's out like a light. Yosuke evens out his breathing and waits a while longer to be sure. The house is quiet and he's warm from anticipation, from Souji sleeping so close next to him. Finally, he rolls onto his side and moves his hand down.

He doesn't bother with staying outside of Souji's clothing this time. His fingers wrap around his cock, warm and flaccid, and the feeling is enough to make Yosuke moan softly. He spends a moment just holding it and looking at Souji's face, soft and relaxed in sleep, before he starts to stroke.

Maybe Souji knows it's him, subconsciously. Maybe his body has gotten used to be aroused when Yosuke is around, is touching him, and that's why he responds so fast, why within a few minutes he's throbbing in Yosuke's grip and breathing faster. He doesn't talk in his sleep and Yosuke's glad of that because it means, whatever he's dreaming about, he won't say the name of someone who isn't Yosuke.

But Yosuke talks, sometimes, because Souji never wakes up until he says rights out, 'It's Yosuke, you have to wake up now.' Every once in a while when they're on the roof he teases Souji about how hard he gets, about how big he is, and how good it feels to touch him. Occasionally, he'll guess at what Souji's dreaming about, spinning out fantasies or something closer to the crazy dreams Souji has so often. Every now and then, when he's really into it and rubbing Souji more eagerly than usual, he'll talk about all the things he wants to do to him, has to stop himself early before he makes himself come.

Once, he had to leave entirely and run to the bathroom because the thought of coming with Souji's face right there was just too much.

Now, he puts their faces close together and whispers, "I'm touching you, partner. I've got my hand on your dick and you're hard because I'm making you. I've been making you for weeks and I can always get you up."

Souji doesn't say anything.

Yosuke moves his legs and adds, "I'm hard too."

Souji sighs and his mouth opens a little. It looks inviting.

So Yosuke leans forward and licks it. He pushes Souji's shoulder until he's rolled on his back and curls over him, urging his mouth open until he can lick the inside of it, tasting Souji's teeth and tongue. He takes his hand away from Souji and puts it down his pants, strokes himself while he brushes their mouths together, uses the traces of Souji's sweat and pre-come on his palm to get himself wet.

Souji's hips move and he whines when he doesn't find the friction he wants. Yosuke watches him buck fruitlessly for a few moments, mirrors the action into his own grip, before returning his hand to Souji. Making him wait was worth it; Souji thrusts forward and breathes faster, and the red flush Yosuke likes so much starts to spread over his face, barely visible in the dark room.

Despite all of his touching and fondling, Yosuke's never actually gotten Souji off. He wouldn't do that to his friend in the middle of school. But they're not at school now.

Yosuke presses his mouth against Souji's throat and decides he's going to do it tonight.

He's leaning on one arm to keep himself supported and because of this can't touch himself while he touches Souji, even though he desperately wants to. He considers waking him up so Souji can put his hand on him. Maybe Souji would be too caught up in the feeling to be shocked or angry. Maybe he's just waiting for Yosuke to ask.

Souji rocks into his grip, grabs the futon with one hand, and whimpers.

Yosuke wonders if a blowjob would wake him up.

He considers it, thinks about crawling under the cover and putting his lips around Souji's cock, sucking him off until Souji's coming in his mouth or on his face. Could Souji sleep through that?

The idea makes him swallow hard, mouth watering.

Maybe next time.

Now, he throws his leg over Souji's waist and pulls their shirts out of way, works at their pants until they're both exposed and he can jerk them off at the same time. The sensation of Souji's dick hot and wet on his own is almost too much. Yosuke nearly comes right then and there. The room is hot despite the chill outside and he's sweating and he knows he won't be able to stop now, not even if the door opens and someone walks in.

Souji's breath is catching, coming hard and fast with a little whine to it, a little sound that urges Yosuke to keep going. Yosuke can barely hear it over his own heavy pants, over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. He wants to thrust forward, to put every inch of his body against Souji's, but that would wake him up so he settles for stroking faster, twisting his hand until his wrist hurts, and mumbling against his face.

"Fuck, you make me feel so good, Souji, I can't stand it." Souji always makes him feel good with his secret smiles and the way he always keeps Yosuke in the group when they're in the TV, the way he trusts Yosuke enough to tell him things he won't reveal to anyone else. Yosuke's always wanted to return the favor and he knows he's doing it now and making Souji feel good because Souji's face is flushed and he's moving against Yosuke, sliding their dicks together eagerly. "Let me do this to you all the time, okay? Alright, partner? Let me—let me— _aaaah_ —oh fuck, _dammit_ , Souji."

Souji shudders and comes over his fingers with a desperate noise. His eyes fly open but they're cloudy and unfocused. Yosuke slicks his cock up and kisses Souji hard on the mouth, coming with a moan between them, right on Souji's stomach.

When he pulls back, Souji's asleep, face red and breath shaky but still definitely asleep. Yosuke almost laughs in disbelief, uses the inside of his shirt to clean Souji up a bit. In the morning Souji will be embarrassed when he sees what he's done in his sleep and Yosuke will reassure him that it's not a big deal, nothing to worry about, and Yosuke would absolutely sleep in the same futon with him again.

But he'll worry about that in the morning. Now, satisfied and feeling closer to his partner than ever, he kisses Souji's ear and whispers, "Let's do that again, okay?"

Souji makes a noise that he takes for a yes.


End file.
